Operation: C.L.U.E.S.
Plot Numbuh Three's family are invited to Numbuh Two's house. Where Numbuh Two's mother is hoping to get a promotion out of this. Later it's revealed that the Rainbow Monkey is stabbed by a fork. Numbuh Two resumes his detective position like in Operation: P.I.N.K.-E.Y.E. and he wants to know who did it (but a more serious question is where would the turkey be). After all that, Numbuh Two's house installs down gates so Mushi can't get away, and she keeps whining and trying to let go out of her father like a baby and the case (and dinner) is closed. Everybody goes to their places except for Mrs. Sanban and Mrs. Gilligan. Mrs. Sanban is impressed how Numbuh Two solved it, as it was finally something interesting for her to see. Then, Hoagie's mother questions him where could the turkey have been, and soon everyone knows that. Hoagie is responsible for stealing the whole turkey, and his grandmother beats him up again with her cane. In the end credits she keeps looking for something to eat in the fridge. The Suspects Numbuh Three ''(Kuki): Innocent, especially getting so angry for being accused of the forker she had flaming angry fire in her eyes. Went the fastest to go through. '''Tommy': He only stole Numbuh Two's snacks, and knew nothing about the Rainbow Monkey. So he was declared innocent when he got so scared to tell the truth. Lydia Gilligan ''(Numbuh Two's Grandmother): She is old and mean, didn't do it because of health problems and her age being really old. '''Mrs. Gilligan ''(Betty): The doll was ruining her dinner, didn't do it because it would ruin her chances at impressing her boss. '''Mr. Sanban: To stop his daughters "bickering," he didn't do it, because he wants his daughters to get along. Mrs. Sanban: Because she never had a childhood, she didn't do it because she was "powdering her nose" and bought that doll. Mushi ''(the culprit): She wanted the doll all to herself. So when the lights went out she hugged the doll, but it tried to let out a sigh. She then stabbed it in the back with her fork, which proved her guilty. Due to the fact her fork appeared missing. Trivia * Numbuh Two's mother is much more generous and normal like other American mothers in this episode. In ''Operation: T.O.M.M.Y., she is taller and probably even more strict, since she has a deployed Chicken-Noodle Soup Cannon in case. * This is the third episode that Mushi has appeared in, the others being Operation: S.P.A.C.E. and Operation: N.U.G.G.E.T.. * This is the first episode to have shown live action acting. * Numbuhs One, Four, and Five are absent in this episode. * Numbuh Two was revealed to have eaten the turkey, he let it slip when he said what the stuffing was. Goofs *When Numbuh Two says how Mushi was the culprit there is a real overweight man with pigtails resembling Mushi, but this is in black and white. This man is none other than the American actor known as Peter Goudanis (he was wearing a fat suit for comical effect). C.L.U.E.S. Category:Episodes with live footage Category:Season 4